Comes the Darkness
by befoulmetalroosa
Summary: Hell has come to earth in the form of a tortured soul: one Harry James Potter. Abuse and rape mentioned. May be triggers for some.


Harry rolled over in the bed, yawning and stretching. His emerald eyes remained closed as he sighed softly. Reaching out, his questing hand came into contact with a warm, soft back, and he turned toward it, curling into the fragrant, toasty skin and smiling lovingly. The body he curled against moaned and shifted, rolling over to engulf the raven in its arms, as silvery blonde hair drifted around the pillows. Silver eyes opened slowly and looked at the boy cuddled in his arms. Draco smiled gently at the Gryffindor, leaning down to brush a tender kiss against the other boy's lips. Harry's viridian eyes snapped open, and he looked up into the soft mercury orbs, seeing the love and possession hiding there. He smiled and leaned up to kiss those full lips, brushing his tongue against the lower lip and asking for entrance. Draco's mouth slowly drifted open on a contented sigh, and Harry's tongue plunged in, exploring the blond's mouth and drinking his fill. The bed curtains rippled and undulated with the drafts blowing through the castle, and Harry shivered, suddenly cold. His skin prickled into gooseflesh, and Draco's strong arms wound around his smaller frame, pulling him into the heat of his body. Harry sighed and snuggled deeper, fingers ghosting along the Slytherin's back, causing muscles to tense and shiver. Draco leisurely reached down and pulled the blankets back up over their exposed skin, creating a womb of warmth in which to cradle his love. Harry smiled and nestled under the blankets, cuddling ever deeper into his Slytherin. They lay like that for a time, softly touching and caressing each other, basking in their shared love. The door to the Ravenclaw dorms opened, and a voice outside the bed curtains shattered the peace of the morning.

"Time to wake, Master Malfoy," the deep voice said. Draco sighed heavily and sat up, pushing aside the closed curtains and glaring at the intruder. Mulciber looked back blankly, before his eyes cut to the other in the bed. A brief look of desire flashed across the dark eyes, and Draco's blonde brow rose at the blatant disrespect. Suddenly, Mulciber was on the floor, screaming in pain at the wandless, wordless crucio, and Harry smirked, aroused at the power his lover displayed. Moments later, the man lay gasping on the floor, clenching his teeth to hold in the whimpers. Draco's silver eyes looked at him with barely concealed rage, and Mulciber slowly crawled to his feet, swaying from the after effects of the curse. Harry giggled softly as blood dripped from Mulciber's nose, and Draco reached back, stroking the raven's thigh to quiet him. Harry leaned against the blond's back, ghosting his lips over the back of Draco's neck and causing a shiver to cascade over the pale form. Green eyes looked blankly at Mulciber, watching his reaction. The man's eyes locked with Draco's, and a smirk graced the younger man's face as he watched the Death Eater struggle not to watch Harry seduce him. "The Dark Lord wishes an audience with you as soon as you are ready." The man's voice was rough from screaming, and as soon as Draco acknowledged the message, Mulciber fled, but not before he glanced once more at the raven in the bed. Silver eyes widened as his rage grew, and he snarled as he flung the covers back, storming to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Harry giggled again, looking forward to watching the torture that was sure to come to the Death Eater.

Rising, Harry walked, naked, to the bathroom, entering and sashaying to the shower stall occupied by the blond, who was scrubbing angrily at his skin, growling under his breath, his back to the door. Draco jumped as he felt the strong arms of his lover twine around his waist, and he moaned as Harry's hard cock bumped against the crack of his ass. He turned in the boy's arms, twining his own pale limbs around Harry's thin waist and pulling the boy tightly against his own tall, muscular, pale body. Their cocks rubbed against each other, causing both boys to moan, desire thick in their voices. Suddenly, Harry was on his knees, his wicked mouth engulfing the Slytherin's erection. Draco screamed at the sudden warmth engulfing his hardness, and he thrust into the eager mouth. Harry moaned, causing the blond to thrust again, the vibrations making his cock harder. A finger circled Draco's pucker, stroking and tickling the flesh, making the blond moan deliciously. Fingernails lightly scraped the Draco's ball sac, and a shudder of pure delight raced through his lithe form. Harry smirked around his mouthful and continued to lave and suck the hard cock, flicking the tip of his tongue over the slit in the head and collecting the copious drops of pre-come that continued to drizzle from it. Draco moaned and thrust into the willing warmth, Harry's calloused fingers gently teasing and fondling his testicles. Suddenly, the raven was jerked to his feet and a hard and passionate kiss was pressed to his swollen lips. Harry moaned again, desire thick in his voice, and he thrust his hips against Draco's, rubbing their erections together.

The Slytherin reached for the body wash on the shower wall, lathering up his hand and roughly plunging the slick fingers into Harry's waiting hole. The brunet keened softly as a finger thrust in and out, setting up a delicious friction. More fingers were added, and scissored, stretching the tight hole. An accidental brush against the prostate had Harry screaming as his emerald eyes widened. Suitably prepared, Draco pushed the raven against the shower wall and wrapped the Gryffindor's long legs around his own waist, thrusting up into the prepared orifice. Harry gasped at the intrusion, whimpering softly in pleasure/pain, clenching his muscles as Draco began to roughly piston in and out of Harry's pucker. Draco's cock slammed ruthlessly against Harry's prostate, and the blond leaned forward as his hips shoved back and forth, biting into the junction between Harry's neck and shoulder hard enough to draw blood. Draco continued to thrust into the willing body as he gently lapped at the oozing blood, causing Harry to shudder and shiver violently. As Draco reached toward orgasm, he wrapped his fist tightly around the base of Harry's cock, preventing the raven from reaching his own climax. A few more uncoordinated thrusts and Draco was coming hard within Harry, the sobs and cries of denied orgasm from the raven washing over Draco's skin, fueling his release. Finally, after many minutes, the blond came down from his orgasmic high and pulled from Harry, leaning against the shower wall. He released Harry's cock, and the boy came instantly, screaming and arching away from the wall. Draco watched with hooded gaze as the come splattered over the shower floor, smirking.

They washed and readied themselves for the meeting, leaving the dorms and striding through the common room. They exited through the portrait and strode with confidence to the Great Hall, where Voldemort held court. Both wore the long black robes of Death Eaters, and nothing else. The combined power they radiated as they walked was stifling, and many in residence flinched away as they passed. Looks of desire followed the pair, and the lust in the air was palpable. Occasional giggles escaped the raven haired beauty, and he received more than one puzzled and fearful look. His emerald eyes were wide and childlike, and the smile that graced his face made him beautiful. If you looked closely, however, you could see the madness swirling in the viridian depths. The doors to the Great Hall opened, and Harry and Draco walked in. As always, the décor of the Hall made Harry laugh madly.

Along the wall behind where the teachers' table used to sit were bodies, hanging at an equal distance from each other. Each body was topped with distinctive red hair, and each body was covered with freckled skin. They hung, face forward, and spread-eagled. Ron Weasley held a place of 'honor' in the center of the tableau. Each body had been disemboweled, the intestines hanging in long loops from their abdominal cavities. Birds had taken to nesting within the cavities, adding a gruesome irony to the spectacle. Lord Voldemort had added everlasting charms to the bodies, to prevent the inevitable decay.

On the wall to the right hung many of the Gryffindor seventh-years. Hermione Granger's body was at the very center of the display, and her face was frozen in a rictus of horror and pain, her last moments for all to see. The wall to the left was the teaching staff, excluding Dumbledore, and along the back wall was the Order of the Phoenix. Remus and Sirius were noticeably absent, as was Severus Snape. Neville Longbottom, as well, managed to avoid the Gryffindor wall. A soft, quiet voice spoke from behind the pair, and they turned to see the boy behind them.

Neville's honeyed eyes took in the appearance of his very best friend, and for a brief moment, a gut-wrenching sorrow reflected deep within those eyes. The Slytherin mask he had been trained to wear slammed back into place, and he stepped forward toward the pair.

"Good morning, Master Malfoy," the boy said respectfully. Gone was the nervous, shy and awkward Gryffindor; in his place stood a mannered, cultured Death Eater. Neville had grown tall, and lost all his pudginess in the 'training' he had received to become one of Voldemort's servants. Harry's eyes brightened, and the madness that resided in their depths receded for a fraction of a second.

"Nev!" Harry rushed forward and engulfed the other boy in a bear hug, happiness glowing from his face. Neville, Severus, and Draco were the only people permitted to touch the boy; everyone else had to keep their distance.

"Hey, Harry. How are you this morning?"

"I'm good, Nev. Draco takes such good care of me," the raven gushed, love shining beneath the madness in his eyes. Neville nodded; this conversation occurred every morning, and the honey-eyed boy braced himself for the inevitable statement. Harry's eyes darkened with remembered pain. "I can still feel them, you know," he whispered. "Their hands, their teeth, their tongues, their…their…" The boy's mouth opened in a silent scream and great, fat tears leaked from those remarkable, mad green eyes and rolled unchecked down his cheeks. Draco stepped forward, engulfing Harry in his arms as the boy lost himself to his memories. He could do nothing but hold and comfort the boy as he was assailed by his tormentors.

Two years ago, when Harry had come to Riddle Manor, he was a gibbering, blubbering wreck. Neville had brought him; Longbottom had figured that Lord Voldemort's care couldn't be any worse than the care Harry had received before, and if the Dark Lord had killed the raven, it would have been a blessing. For thirteen years, he had suffered under the 'loving' attentions of his Uncle Vernon. Two to three times a day, every day from the age of two the fat whale raped him. Petunia would hold the boy down and watch, an avaricious gleam in her eye. She would often participate, putting her mouth and tongue and teeth all over the innocent babe.

When Harry reached Hogwarts, he was nervous and twitchy. He wouldn't let anyone touch or approach him. His accidental magic was wildly out of control, and incredibly strong. Because he had been trained so early, he never flared out at his 'caretakers'. The students of the school, however, received no such mercies. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, who had tried numerous times to befriend the sad waif, received burns and cuts and bruises for their efforts. Eventually, they left him alone and he struggled along in solitude. The teachers all suspected something horribly wrong with their Savior, but were helpless to do anything about it. The headmaster held several meetings with the raven. Harry would come away from each one shaken and scared, his eyes even more haunted than before. Only three people in the entire school could even get near the boy, and it was frequently one of those three that would come to everyone's rescue.

* * *

Severus Snape saw the Boy Who Lived, and all thoughts of James Potter fled. Though Harry had the appearance of Severus' most hated bully in school, there was nothing of the brash, arrogant bastard in his demeanor. Harry was almost shy, reticent, and astonishingly respectful. He had seemed almost cowed by everyone else in the school, except for Snape. The Potions Master could reach the raven in a way that almost no one else could, and spent hours talking to the boy. He had noticed the changes in the boy whenever he came away from the meetings with the headmaster, and was suspicious. His gentle probing into the Gryffindor's mind, surprisingly, came up blank, as if no memory of the meetings existed. This put Severus' hackles up instantly, and he started to look closer at some of the other students as they left meetings with Dumbledore. They all shared the same common indications of fear and the same haunted eyes. Legilimens on these students was also met with the same blank wall, and Snape began to suspect that more than talking went on in the meetings. Without proof, however, he was helpless to do anything but try to counsel the students the best he could. As a child of abuse himself, he was singularly qualified, and was the one person that many of the abused children trusted to help them through their pain and trauma.

Severus learned of the subsequent abuse by Harry's muggle relatives almost by accident. They were chatting, as they were wont to do, when Snape reached out with legilimens to explore the boy's memories. He only wanted to get to the bottom of the mystery that was Harry Potter. He was completely unprepared for the assault on his equilibrium when the memories of the abuse and rapes pounded through him. He was barely able to pull himself out of the boy's past intact, and came to himself to see the child balled up on the floor, screaming and sobbing as the floodgates opened. Instantly, Severus had the quivering bundle on his lap, comforting and soothing the boy as he rocked him back and forth. Harry slowly relaxed into the dour man, cuddling into him and tentatively enjoying, for the very first time, a kind and gentle touch. From that moment, Severus went out of his way to cuddle and hold the boy as much as was possible; to show him that a kind and loving touch existed.

* * *

Harry's first real friend also happened by accident. He was in one of the boy's bathrooms in the castle, trying manfully to get himself under control. Earlier, he had been surrounded by a pack of Gryffindors, who were trying to get the boy to loosen up and be friendly. They had crowded him and tried to touch him. Weasley even went so far as to fling an arm around the smaller boy's shoulders. Harry's magic, perceiving the threat, had thrown the crowd away from him, breaking Weasley's arm and causing many bumps and bruises. While the crowd lay, stunned, in the hallway, Harry ran to the nearest bathroom and hid himself in a stall, crying and rocking. The bathroom door opened, and a very hesitant voice sounded.

"H-Harry? Are you in here?" The shy, quiet voice shook the Gryffindor out of his panic, and he calmed, breathing heavily. Footsteps stopped outside the stall door, and the voice continued. "Harry? It's me, Neville Longbottom. I know you didn't mean to hurt anyone. I know that they pushed themselves on you. You're not to blame for lashing out at them. It wasn't like they haven't had ample warning before now." There was a pause, and Harry calmed even further at the soft, reassuring words. "You really need a friend, Harry. May I be your friend?" The sound of the latch opening on the stall was loud and echoing in the bathroom, and the slight squeal as the door opened sounded like a mournful cry as Harry stepped out of his hiding place. He stood in the entryway of the stall, looking into the honeyed eyes of the boy several paces away from him. He saw openness and trust in those eyes, and stepped forward, out of the doorway.

"H-hi. I'm Harry Potter. I'm very pleased to make your acquaintance." The polite words and considerate tone surprised Neville, and he grinned widely.

"Hi, Harry. I'm Neville Longbottom. The pleasure is all mine." Neville extended his hand, and Harry hesitantly took it. They shook, solemn, then burst out in a fit of giggles as the seriousness of the situation overwhelmed them. From that moment, Neville and Harry were inseparable. Longbottom even accompanied the raven to Snape's quarters, talking and getting to know the snarky Potions Master. It was this easy truce between the Head of House and the clumsy Gryffindor that helped the otherwise hopeless Neville through potions successfully.

* * *

The third, and last, person to break through Harry's timid and quavering shell was Draco Malfoy. When Malfoy first saw the brunet, in Madame Malkin's, he was stunned at the intensely fearful look on the boy's face as he was confronted by a bunch of strangers. Harry said not two words the entire time he was in the robe shop, and flinched and jerked every time someone came near or touched him. Draco watched as the other boy's jaw would clench with the effort to stay in one place. When the proprietress finally finished with the boy, he all but bolted from the shop, leaving the half-giant in the dust in his efforts to escape.

The trip on the train was…interesting. Harry had found himself a compartment and was sitting in it when Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley entered. They looked at his face, and saw the scar. They didn't notice the echoes of pain and anguish in his eyes. They only saw the scar. So they tried to engage the awkward child in conversation, never noticing the trembling, shaking form sitting across from them. Malfoy had been passing the compartment, and noticed the terror that Harry was feeling, and sneered at the obliviousness of the other two occupants. He had signaled his friends, and as one they invaded the compartment, insulting and belittling Weasley and Granger enough that they decided to sit elsewhere. When they got up and tried to approach Harry, to take him to another compartment, Crabbe and Goyle stepped between them and the still sitting boy. Angry words were exchanged, but the boys didn't budge, and, conceding defeat, the other two left the compartment. Draco removed his friends and quietly closed the door, putting up locking and silencing charms to protect the fragile child inside. When the train finally reached Hogsmeade station, Draco removed the charms, and smiled gently at the raven before leaving the train. It took two years of skulking in corridors, offering surreptitious protection and support, but Draco's patience was rewarded in the end.

It was in the dungeon corridors outside the potions class where Draco came to Harry's rescue again. Having been fed up with being ignored or hurt as he attempted to befriend the Savior, Weasley cornered the boy in an alcove and pressed in, trying to intimidate the boy into acquiescing. Harry was suffering a horrifically nasty flashback, and had curled himself into a ball on the floor at the redhead's feet. Weasley's blue eyes glared with scorn and disgust at the supposed Savior, cowering at his feet. He was so repulsed that he had drawn back a foot, prepared to launch it into the other boy's face, when the blond rounded the corner and saw. Immediately, a shout of stupefy rang through the dungeon corridor, and Ron fell away from the quivering form on the floor. Draco rushed to Harry's side, kneeling on the floor and leaning in close to the boy. He started softly singing a lullaby, to comfort the Gryffindor. It was a song that his mother would sing to him when he had suffered from a particularly vicious nightmare. The results were astonishing. The boy stopped quivering and moaning, and his eyes opened. Draco saw such pain and anguish in those eyes, and his heart broke a little at it. Gorgeous emerald eyes looked into Draco's remarkable silver ones, and understanding flowed between them. Draco, still singing softly, reached out and helped the boy into a sitting position. Harry sat for a moment, looking at the blond angel before him, then slowly reached out and wrapped his arms around the Slytherin's neck. Draco instantly pulled the boy into a comforting embrace, without a break in the lullaby, and rocked him as he sobbed into the blond's neck. The door to the potions classroom opened, and Severus' obsidian eyes took in the scene before him. He turned to glare at the still prostrate Weasley, before striding over to the corner holding the two boys.

"Draco, is he all right?" The Slytherin nodded, still singing softly, and helped the raven to his feet. Draco staggered slightly under the weight of the other boy, before adjusting to it and helping him into the classroom. He led Harry to the very back corner desk and sat him against the wall. Draco took the seat right next to him, providing a buffer against the other students. Snape stalked to the front of the class, followed more slowly by the rest of the Gryffindor and Slytherin students. Once the students were seated, Severus began to speak.

"This is Potions, Third Year. By now, most of you should have a basic knowledge of potions and their uses. By now, some of you should have learned from bitter experience why it is so very important to _pay attention_ in class. By now, a very small number of you should have discovered a hidden talent for potions, and may actually be able to make a career of it. And, by now, one or two of you will be fated to never darken my doorstep again after this year." He turned toward the board at the front of the class, and waved his wand with a flourish. Writing appeared on the board, and Snape spun, his robes whipping gracefully around him. "On the board are the instructions for your first potion. I will assign lab partners; in the interest of interhouse unity, these will be your permanent partners for the duration of your stay in my potions class at Hogwarts. Longbottom, Zabini; Weasley, Crabbe; Granger, Parkinson; Finnegan, Goyle; Thomas, Nott; Brown, Bullstrode; Potter, Malfoy. Now, get to work."

There was a scrambling as students rose and re-situated themselves with their lab partners. Neville took that opportunity to take the seat directly in front of Harry, after a quickly whispered conversation with Blaise, who sat in front of Draco. Harry relaxed marginally as his best friend sat, and he eyed Zabini with a great deal of suspicion. Draco took the raven's hand, rubbing the boy's knuckles with his thumb, sending reassurances.

"I'll get the ingredients, Harry. Blaise? Care to accompany me?" The Slytherins left the Gryffindors and walked to the ingredients closet. Neville turned to Harry and smiled happily.

"Are you ok, Harry?" he asked quietly. Harry stared for a moment before answering.

"Y-yeah. I guess so. If the blond angel hadn't come, I would've been toast." Neville grinned at Harry's name for Malfoy.

"The blond's name is Draco Malfoy. I've seen him looking at you. I've also seen him protect you a few times." Harry's look of surprise must have been amusing, for Neville laughed. "You didn't know? I don't think I've ever seen anyone watch anyone with the intensity that he did you. It's almost as if it's his destiny to protect you; to keep you safe." Harry blushed as he looked at the blonde head, bent close to the curly hair of the Italian.

"Hey Blaise?" The question in Draco's voice caught the other Slytherin's attention immediately. "Do you know anything about Potter?"

"Not really. He hides in the corner of every class, and avoids contact like the plague. I've seen him talk to Snape, and he's really good friends with Longbottom. Beyond that, I couldn't tell you. Why?"

"I've been watching him for the past couple of years. I first saw him in Madame Malkin's and he was terrified. He couldn't get out of there fast enough. He's afraid of everything and everyone. I'd like to know why."

"Well, as I said, he talks to Snape and Longbottom. Maybe one of them can tell you something. But you know, those green eyes of his seem haunted. Whatever it is that makes him look like that, it can't be good." Draco nodded his agreement and finished getting the supplies. The two Slytherins returned to their desks and began to set out the ingredients. Harry watched the pale hands move elegantly as they arranged ingredients, set up the cauldron and began the process of brewing. It was a few minutes before he realized that the blond was looking at him, expectation in the silver eyes. Harry blushed and dropped his eyes quickly, waiting.

"Harry? If you don't mind, could you dice the lacewing flies for me?" Draco handed the boy the paring knife, and showed him how to hold it. The brunet took the knife, and carefully and methodically diced the flies. He waited for further instruction, quiet and patient. Their brewing continued this way, with Draco giving specific instructions, and Harry diligently following them to the letter. In no time, their potion was complete, and they had time to spare. Draco's mercury gaze fell on the raven, and watched him speculatively for a time. His curiosity got the better of him, and he tentatively began to draw Harry out. "How are your classes going?" He mentally rolled his eyes; he_ knew_ he was a better conversationalist than this, but the Gryffindor made him so _nervous_. He held his breath as he waited for the answer.

"Well," the voice was almost a whisper, and Harry blushed painfully as he answered, "I'm managing. The teachers leave me alone, so I guess I'm doing ok."

"What about the other students? Are you having any problems with them?"

"Only…only the redhead. Everyone else seems to realize that I want to be left alone, and they don't bother me. I don't know why the loud redheaded one keeps coming after me." Tears formed in the corners of his eyes, and he fought not to cry in class. Draco saw his distress, and leaned forward quickly, blocking him from the view of the rest of the class. Neville and Blaise both took up positions affording the brunet privacy, and waited patiently while he struggled to regain control of himself.

"Weasley's an ass," Draco said bluntly. "He and his family have always been loud and obnoxious." Harry goggled at the blond, his mouth hanging open in surprise at the coarse language. He covered his mouth to keep the giggles in, but snuffling, huffing breaths escaped anyway. Draco smiled widely; this was the first time he'd ever seen Harry do more than sit quietly. It was several minutes before the fit of giggles passed, and the other three boys had to fight not to join Harry in laughter. Finally, the raven was able to swallow back his laughter, and he looked at the blond, his green eyes hopeful.

"Why did you help me? We've never talked before." Draco thought very hard about how he wanted to say what he wanted to say.

"I want to be your friend. I don't have very many, just Blaise and Theo. I'd really like it if we could be friends. Would that be ok?" Harry nodded enthusiastically.

"I'd like that, Angel." Draco blushed furiously at the nickname, his silver eyes shining.

"Why…why Angel?" It was Harry's turn to blush as he mumbled a reply. "Pardon?" the Slytherin asked.

"You look like an angel. I've seen pictures in books, and they look like you." The quiet voice quavered nervously. Blaise smirked at his embarrassed friend, and Neville smiled sweetly, glad that Harry had another ally in the school.

"You can call me Angel if you like," Draco said, pride in his voice. He blushed again and softly touched Harry's hand. The raven let it stay for a few seconds, then gently pulled away from the contact, shaking and nervous. Draco understood, and withdrew his hand, still smiling softly. _Friends_, he thought to himself. _We're finally friends.  
_

* * *

From that moment, Draco became a part of Harry's very small circle of lifelines. And for a while, everything seemed like it would be normal. Well, as normal for Harry as was possible. Until fifth year. When Harry returned for fifth year, he was different. He talked to no one, including his circle. He hid in every shadowed corner he could find. Neville spoke to Severus and Draco about hearing muffled screams and cries in the night, coming from the raven's bed. No matter how many silencing charms he watched the boy erect before bed, the sounds still leached out, powered by his emotions and his spiraling magic. The shaky control he'd gained over his power began to tatter and fray, and Harry's friends watched, helpless, as the boy slowly came apart. The breaking point came, innocuously enough, during Charms class. Neville was sitting behind the boy, with Blaise, as they had continued their 'partnership' through all the classes since third year, and both he and Blaise were watching Harry carefully. Draco sat next to the boy, his heart in his throat at the feel of terror and hysteria bubbling through his friend. They were trying to master the more advanced _mobilus_ charm, and Professor Flitwick was up front, demonstrating the wand movements. Suddenly, Harry screamed as if all the demons from hell were after him, and he fled to the deepest, darkest corner of the classroom, curling into a trembling ball. His shriek scared the life out of the rest of the class, and they jumped to their feet, sure that Voldemort was attacking at that very moment. Draco darted to his feet and scurried to the corner, kneeling in front of the quivering Gryffindor. He reached out a hand to comfort the boy, perhaps to coax him out of the corner, and Harry screamed again.

"No! No! _Please_ stop! I'll be good! I promise! No more! No more! _Please_….." The last word petered off into an agonized whisper, and the boy fell silent, tears pouring from his emerald eyes. He stared, unseeing, at the blond, and Draco flinched at the gut-wrenching despair buried deep within those haunted eyes. Remembering third year, the blond once again leaned toward the hysterical boy and began to sing the lullaby. It was several minutes before any change occurred, but it did occur. Harry calmed, his breathing slowed, and the glassy, petrified look left his eyes. He came back to himself, and looked deeply into the silver eyes watching him carefully. There was such longing in those viridian depths, and Draco was stunned. He turned to Longbottom and Zabini, who had been standing behind him, and quietly spoke.

"We'll get him to professor Snape. We need to get him calm." Draco rose and held out his hand to the boy on the floor. Emeralds studied the hand for a moment, crippling fear crossing the face, before a hard resolve replaced the fear, and Harry took the offered hand, trembling as the blond helped him to his feet. As soon as he was standing, he snatched his hand back, not seeing the immense hurt that crossed the Slytherin's face at the rejection. Neville leaned in close and whispered in Draco's ear.

"Harry's not himself right now. Something must have happened over the summer. We'll find out what it was, and try to help him." Neville's honey eyes took in the cautious hope at his words, and smiled gently at the blond, awareness reflected in the amber depths of his eyes. The boys looked at Flitwick, who nodded his understanding and permission, and Draco and Neville gently herded the raven out the door and through the halls to the dungeon. There, they tapped on Severus' door to his private quarters and waited patiently for the dour man to answer. Harry's eyes still held the wild, hurt look, and Draco's heart clenched in agony at the suffering that was obvious. The door was flung open, and Harry flinched back, scurrying away from the tall form in the doorway. Obsidian eyes widened in surprise and he strode slowly from the room toward the retreating Gryffindor, speaking softly.

"Harry, it's ok. It's only me. I will not hurt you. Please. It's ok." The boy backed himself into the wall opposite the door, and the panic started to overtake his face again. Draco stepped to the boy and started singing the lullaby again, calming the emerald eyed boy and coaxing him into the rooms. Severus quietly shut the door and watched, concerned, as the shaking boy was led to the sofa in front of the fire. Neville sat in a chair beside the sofa, but Draco sat on the couch, gently tugging the trembling boy into his lap and trying to cuddle him, all the while singing softly to him. The words of the lullaby were crooned into Harry's ear as the blond held him close. Harry's shivering slowed, and the boy finally relaxed, collapsing into Draco's chest and closing his eyes. Snape strode to the other chair, sitting in silence and watching as the Gryffindor occasionally shivered, his face pale and pinched. "What happened?" he asked quietly. Neville answered.

"We were in Charms class, and professor Flitwick was showing us the advanced _mobilus_. I don't know what set him off, but Harry started screaming and panicking and ran to a dark corner of the classroom. He was begging someone to stop. The terror in his voice was painful to hear." Neville shuddered at the memory and looked into the black eyes of the professor, sure that an answer rested there. Severus pondered for several moments before he finally decided to reveal what he knew.

"Harry has been raped and abused by his muggle relatives since he was two. The rapes occurred several times a day, every day. We talked about it after I used legilimency on him and saw the memories. I thought, with your friendship, and our conversations, that he was learning to deal with it. I tried to get the headmaster to do something about it; I even showed him the memories I had pulled from the boy. Dumbledore doesn't care. About anything. Or anyone. I can only assume that Harry's status as the 'Savior of the Wizarding World' is a way for the headmaster to keep attention on himself. He has no thought for this broken child. I also suspect something….more in the headmaster's relationship with certain students. I've seen evidence of things I'd rather not consider, involving Harry as well as a few other students." Draco growled lowly, and the vibrations against Harry's ear made him giggle. Everyone in the room sighed at the normal sound, and the relief was palpable. "I need to use legilimency again, to ascertain what happened this past summer to make the boy seem more frightened than usual." Severus looked deeply into the emerald eyes and whispered the word that allowed him to travel deep within the mind of the boy. Flashes of memories flew through the Potions Master's head, and he caught flashes of many strange faces, many rapes, many abuses. He pulled quickly from the boy's mind, concerned at the reaction activating these memories might have. He needn't have worried. Harry had lapsed into an almost catatonic state, and Draco's silver eyes were wide with worry.

"What did you see, Uncle Sev?" he asked, his voice trembling, not at all sure he really wanted to know. He was right.

"It seems," the man answered hesitantly, "that his relatives found a new use for him. They sold him this past summer, to a great many people. He was used in ways I've not seen anywhere else but at Death Eater revels. I don't know if he will come back from this." The sadness in the dour man's eyes stunned the two teens, and they looked at their friend, worry deep in their faces. Suddenly, a firm resolve crossed Neville's face, and his honey eyes met obsidian.

"I want to take him to V-Voldemort," he said softly. "He couldn't possibly receive worse treatment there, and if the Dark Lord kills him, it would be a blessing. He can't live like this anymore. I see no other way to protect him." Severus' eyes widened in shock, then narrowed in thought. Finally, he nodded.

"You are right. He will actually receive better treatment with the Dark Lord. He will be protected and safe within Riddle Manor. As tomorrow begins the weekend, we will go to the Manor then. For now, Harry may use the spare room here. I believe he will be safer here." Neville nodded, then looked at his friend, great sadness in his amber eyes. He stood and left quietly, returning to Gryffindor tower, where he was grilled mercilessly about the panic attack many of them had witnessed. Neville remained mum on the subject, going to the dorms where he packed his trunk and shrunk it, prepared to leave Hogwarts for good, if necessary.

In the sitting room, Draco made to stand and set Harry on the couch, when a quiet whimper erupted from the still boy. Looking down, silver eyes met emerald, and there was such longing and pain in those remarkably expressive eyes that the blond was speechless. Thin arms wound around the Slytherin's neck, and gripped tightly as a face was buried into the blond's neck.

"Harry? Are you alright?" The boy jumped slightly at the sound of Draco's voice, and his heart sped up in momentary fear.

"P-please don't leave me, Angel. I _need_ you…" The whispered plea stunned the Slytherin, and he pulled Harry tighter into himself, trembling with rage and anguish.

"I won't leave, Raven. I promise."

* * *

The meeting with Voldemort went unexpectedly. Firstly, the crimson eyes widened in shock at the state of Potter as he was brought before the Dark Lord. He was trembling and twitching, tears running freely down his face. He was mumbling incoherent words and phrases, and Riddle caught some of them, his eyes narrowing in rage at the meaning behind the apparent breakdown.

"_Stop. Don't. Hurts. Please. Hurts_." The Death Eaters in attendance maintained stony masks, but their eyes telegraphed their shock and dismay at the sight of the broken boy.

"Severus," the Dark Lord hissed, "what is the meaning of this?" Snape stepped forward and bowed deeply to the man.

"Longbottom brought Potter here to join you. His muggle relatives…use him, and Longbottom feels that Potter won't be safe anywhere else." Crimson eyes swiveled to Neville, who swallowed his fear and met the gaze head on.

"It-it's true, L-Lord Voldemort. The headmaster…hell, the wizarding _world_ doesn't seem to care what happens to him. He's my best friend, and I hate seeing him like this. I thought maybe he'd be safer here. If you kill him, you'd be freeing him. As far as I'm concerned, it's a win-win situation either way."

"Longbottom," Riddle murmured quietly. "You are a strong wizard in your own right. Very powerful, and a pureblood. Would you be willing to join my ranks? Become one of my Death Eaters?" The silence that circled the room was deafening. Neville only took seconds to consider before answering.

"If it means that Harry is safe, and I can still see him, then yes. I will become a Death Eater." Riddle nodded, approval and surprise in his face. He motioned for the boy to step forward, and Neville did, automatically holding out his arm for the Mark. Many long painful minutes later, Neville was back next to Harry, his hand on the boy's shoulder, sweat beading Longbottom's brow as he continued to clench his teeth against the pain. Riddle then turned back to Severus.

"Will I be marking the boy as well?"

"Under the circumstances," Snape answered slowly, "I don't think it would be a good idea right now. Harry needs to recover, perhaps regain his mind again. The pain inflicted by the mark may be too much at this time."

"Understood. I, too, share the same painful past. I do not wish to exacerbate his torment. Heed me well," he continued, raising his voice so that all in the room heard him, "Harry Potter is to be left alone. He is not to be harmed in any way. Is that understood?"

"Yes, My Lord," they all intoned in unison.

"Very well. Severus, you may take Mr. Potter to a suite of rooms and see that he is settled in. I wish to speak with young Mr. Malfoy. The rest of you may leave." The room vacated, leaving only Draco to stand before the Dark Lord.

* * *

Draco left his meeting with Voldemort several hours later, feeling proud of himself. His father had shamed the Malfoy name by making a mess of the most menial and simple tasks, and the Dark Lord was sure that his son would be the same bubble-headed blonde ditz that his father was. The conversations and tests that had occurred during the meeting quickly dissuaded Riddle from that notion, and Draco was made an Inner Circle member. But not just any Inner Circle member; he had become Voldemort's right hand man. He smirked to himself as he stalked through the halls, anxious to get back to Harry, to see how he was faring. He was coming upon a dark alcove, and noticed one of the other Death Eaters standing outside it, grinning viciously. The man turned at the sound of the Slytherin's approaching footsteps, and the grin grew.

"Hey Malfoy. Want some of this?" The man gestured toward the alcove, and, curious, Draco stepped toward the darkened corner. His silver eyes widened in shock at the sight that met them. Fenrir Greyback, grinning madly, was thrusting viciously into the nearly catatonic body of Harry. Blood had run down the Gryffindor's thighs, and his face scraped against the rough stone floor as the werewolf violently pushed into him. The other men standing around were grinning, their pants undone and hard cocks out, waiting their turn. Draco's shock turned to a violent rage, and his vision went red. Power unlike anything seen in centuries burst from the blond, and many minutes later, all but two of the Death Eaters lay dead, ripped nearly to shreds. The two surviving lay unconscious on the floor, bleeding severely from several tears to their flesh. Draco rushed to Harry, waving his wand and dressing the boy. He could do nothing for the injuries at the moment; his main concern was getting the boy to safety. Several calls met with no response from the raven, and the blond used _Mobilicorpus_ to move him to his rooms. He summoned a house elf and informed her that he needed Severus Snape as soon as possible. Moments later, there was a tap on the door.

"Come in," Draco's panicked and pain-filled voice called. Severus stepped into the room, obsidian eyes widening at the mess on the bed.

"What happened, Draco?"

"A pack of Death Eaters were raping him! One of them actually had the nerve to ask me if I wanted some! When I looked to see what he was talking about, I saw Greyback…p-pushing into him. H-Harry wasn't m-moving. H-he won't t-talk. I think h-he's gone." The last was said in no more than a whisper, and tears streamed down Draco's pale cheeks.

"Draco, where are the Death Eaters?"

"All but two are dead, and those two are dying. My magic burst out of me, and shredded them. I'm not sorry," he said viciously. "I'd do it again in a heartbeat. No one hurts my Harry. No one." A moan from the bed startled the two men, and they quickly rushed to the bedside, watching as awareness returned to the emerald eyes. With it came the madness. Draco flinched at the wild, animalistic look in those beautiful viridian eyes, and he jerked back in surprised shock as horrified, horrific screams erupted from the rosebud mouth. Harry's facial expression remained blank, but the madness and pain in his eyes was almost palpable, the weight of misery and loss heavy in the air. The Slytherin stepped forward and touched the boy's shoulder, and the screams stopped immediately. Those wild eyes spun in his head as he twitched and jerked on the bed, the spasms making the entire bed-frame shudder and rattle. Draco couldn't bear to see Harry like this, and he was at a loss what to do to stop it, so he did the only thing he could think of. He slowly lay himself over the raven, encasing the smaller boy's body in his own heat and magic. He sent soothing vibes along with the tendrils of magic, wrapping the boy in a comforting blanket of love and safety. The twitches slowed, then stopped, and the emerald eyes drifted closed. A deep sigh drifted from those lips, and the small body under Draco's larger one relaxed until it nearly melted into the mattress. Severus' black eyebrows flew into his hairline, his mouth hanging open in astonishment at the natural, comforting, healing magic Draco exuded. He watched as the cuts, scrapes and bruises slowly healed, but was deeply saddened at the insanity that lived in Harry's astonishing green eyes.

"Draco," Severus whispered, "how are you doing that?"

"I don't know, Uncle Sev," the Slytherin answered. Giggles erupted from the body beneath him and he looked down into the maddened emerald eyes, seeing a spark of sanity deep within them. He smiled at the boy beneath him, crying silently for the loss of his best friend and unrequited love.

"Hi, Angel," the boy said softly, his voice almost childlike and innocent. Draco blushed. He couldn't help himself; he always blushed when Harry called him that.

"Hey, Harry. How are you?" The boy pouted for a moment, before his eyes cleared briefly, and understanding reigned.

"I've survived worse, Draco. I love you, you know. Always have. Thank you for saving me all these years. Protecting me all these years. You've always been my Angel. And I've always been your Raven. I am yours, if you'll have me. Just…just love me." The final plea broke Draco's heart as he watched Harry recede behind the madness. Giggles erupted from the emerald eyed boy, and Draco slowly lifted himself from the body, his own reacting to the warmth in a very inappropriate way. Harry pouted, his eyes dimming, and he whimpered, tears forming and falling. "Don't you love me, Angel?" he whispered brokenly. Draco immediately sat back down on the bed, pulling the boy into a fierce embrace.

"I do love you, Raven. I always will."

* * *

Voldemort's reaction when he learned of the Death Eaters' indiscretion was to punish all of them. All except Snape, Longbottom and Malfoy. Every Death Eater felt the Dark Lord's rage as he kept them writhing in cruciatus for many long minutes. No one was brave enough to protest the unfair treatment, however, for fear of incurring even harsher punishment.

"I want the names of the Death Eaters who knew this was happening, or were involved in any way," Riddle snarled. When no one came forward at first, he roared and prepared to inflict even harsher punishment anyway. Quickly, Mulciber, McNair, and Dolohov were shoved forward into the empty space before the Dark Lord's throne. Pettigrew, in the only brave act he'd ever committed, crawled forward as well, too terrified to stand on his own two feet. Voldemort stared at his Inner circle members, disgust and revulsion covering his face. Finally one of the four was brave enough to speak.

"My…My Lord," Dolohov stuttered, "we do these sorts of things at all the revels. Why is _this_ so different?" Gasps were heard throughout the room, and a low growl rumbled from the corner where Draco and the others stood. Soft giggling met the growl, and the blond cuddled the boy in his arms tighter, glaring fiercely at the men in the middle of the room.

"Firstly," snapped Riddle, "I specifically told everyone that they were not to harm Potter in any way. Were you not there to hear the warning?" The four men shook their heads; they were away at a raid. "Then someone who was there should have told you." He glared fiercely at the surrounding Eaters, and many dropped their eyes in shame. "Secondly, we do not 'do' those sorts of things to _children_. The boy is only _fifteen_. He had done _nothing_ to deserve or warrant that kind of treatment, save to come to us for protection. He has never been involved in any way with Dumbledore's efforts to get rid of us. Until now, I didn't even believe he'd existed. I was sure he had died with his parents. What you did, what you didn't prevent, has irreparably damaged the boy. All that phenomenal power, at my fingertips. Gone. You will pay for costing me the use of that astonishing power. _Interaneum commanducantionis_," he hissed as he pointed his wand at Dolohov. The sudden shrieks of pain erupting from the Death Eater's mouth scared everyone watching, and they winced, cringed, and trembled with horror as the curse slowly and inexorably chewed its way into the man's intestines. Blood began to pour from the man's mouth as he screamed, and he choked on the large clots that pushed their way up his esophagus.

Tinkling, childlike laughter rang through the room, and silence fell, but for the screaming man. Eyes swiveled, looking for the source of the laughter. Suddenly, all eyes trained on Harry, who was standing in the comfort of Draco's embrace, his emerald eyes alight with an unholy glee as he watched the man writhe and twitch on the floor, the screams dying into garbled moans and gasps as he continued to pour his life's blood from his mouth. Harry continued to giggle and laugh as he watched the inhumane suffering occurring in the center of the room. Draco's face was pale, his silver eyes wide and shocked as he watched the raven seemingly enjoying the bloody torture. Harry's darkness had come.

* * *

Weeks after the death of Dolohov, Draco still shuddered when he thought of the childlike laughter that pealed from Harry's mouth. He, Severus and Neville had quickly taken the laughing Harry from the meeting room and to his rooms in the Manor, silent and contemplative as they walked the halls. Once in the room and away from prying ears, with silencing and locking wards around the doors, they sat and discussed the bizarre turn of events.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_They enter the suite of rooms that belong to Harry, trying not to think too hard about what had just occurred. They all take seats around the fire, Draco sitting on the couch and tugging Harry into his lap. The raven wiggles and snuggles into the blond's embrace, and the Slytherin looks at the messy head perched under his chin, smiling. He looks at his godfather, and is surprised to see the fear swirling in those obsidian eyes._

_"What the hell was that about, Sev?" Draco asks, his face pale and still reflecting the deep shock he is feeling. Severus shakes his head, silent, trying to formulate an explanation that will be understood._

_"Harry is what his muggle relatives and the wizarding world made him, Draco," the man finally answers. "Because of the years of intense abuse, and the abuse I **know** Albus perpetrated against the boy, Harry is no longer…Harry. The good, kind, gentle soul that spoke to us when he first came to the wizarding world is gone. I daresay that he will…" Severus is unable to continue; a voice breaks through the conversation, startling everyone present._

_"I want to do that," the soft voice muses. All heads swivel to the raven-haired boy in Draco's lap as he shifts, getting more comfortable. His voice is muffled as he burrows his head into the Slytherin's shoulder, but is audible in the complete silence of the room. "I want to hurt people. I want to bleed people. I want to kill people. I want to make everyone who hurt me suffer. Like the snake-man made that man suffer. I want to start with my relatives. I want to start with the old man at the school. I want to start with the loud redhead." Harry lifts his head from Draco's shoulder, looking into the shocked silver eyes. "Will the snake-man let me hurt people? Will he let me kill people? Can I ask him?" Draco has no answer; his voice is gone from the horror he feels as he listens to the childlike voice ruminate on torture and death as if he were talking about his favorite candy. Harry sees the shock and horror in Draco's mercury eyes, and his face falls, the grin disappearing like the sun behind clouds. "Angel?" his voice quavers, tears welling in his emerald eyes. Draco shakes the terror loose, looking into those viridian depths and smiling softly._

_"Yes, Raven," the blond replies, "you can ask him. I'm sure he'll be more than happy to allow you to torture people. I daresay he'll have great fun watching you." The brunet relaxes back into Draco's chest, sighing softly. The room is silent as each occupant, except Harry, contemplates the raven's startling words._

**_END FLASHBACK_**

Draco kept glancing sideways to the brunet walking beside him, his face a mask, hiding the thoughts and feelings that threatened to overwhelm him. _Harry's gone,_ he thought sadly. _My best friend is gone._ Shaking his head, he took Harry's hand in his own, stroking his thumb across the knuckles as they continued on to Voldemort's private meeting room. The raven turned and smiled up at Draco, love and madness sparkling in those emerald eyes, and Draco couldn't stop the answering smile, his own eyes glowing with love for the boy. Harry read the love in the silver eyes, and stopped, tugging on Draco's hand until the blond turned and stood in front of the brunet. Harry looked deeply into those mercury orbs, and, seeing what he was looking for, leaned forward and gently touched his lips to Draco's. The Slytherin gasped in surprise, his heart galloping in his chest, excitement swimming in his veins. Harry took that moment to snake his tongue into Draco's mouth, tasting the blond for the first time. A quiet moan from the raven's throat pleased Draco, and he smiled against Harry's lips, sneaking his own tongue into the brunet's mouth, savoring the flavor of Harry. They stood like that for many minutes, sharing their love with each other, until they parted, gasping for breath. Harry's face was flushed, and his emerald eyes glowed with desire. Draco's polished steel gaze held the answering desire, and they smiled at each other, excitement thrumming through their veins. They turned as one and continued the walk to Voldemort's meeting room, Draco's heart lighter than it had been for quite some time. _Maybe Harry isn't lost, after all_, he thought. _Maybe he's there only for me_. They reached the door, and Draco reached up to rap on it, glancing at the raven by his side. He saw the madness return, and smirked to himself. _Only for me_.

* * *

Harry slashed his wand in a violent arc, spinning curses from its tip like water, and watched with glee as Hermione Granger fell before him, her face suffused with horror. Her amber eyes met his emerald ones, and widened as she saw the insanity dancing in their depths. With her last gasping breaths, she choked out a single question. "_Why_?"

"Because I can," he answered blithely. He twirled away from her, almost dancing as he went to another classroom, looking for stragglers. She lay gasping on the floor, her blood pooling around her, and as her eyesight dimmed, she watched as the Savior of the Wizarding World used a Dark cutting hex to sever Colin Creevey's throat, laughing as the blood splashed and ran.

The mop up at Hogwarts went off without a hitch. Harry lent his power to Voldemort, and the man was able to subdue the headmaster, who was currently locked in a dungeon classroom, along with the rest of the teaching staff. The Gryffindor seventh years were trapped in the tower, surrounded by the dead bodies of the younger years. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students wandered the halls, given a choice. They had left the Golden Boy unmolested while he had attended the school, and were given the option to side with Voldemort, or remain neutral. Many had chosen neutrality, and were waiting on parents to pick them up. They viewed the carnage with a surprising lack of concern; all they cared about was their own lives. The Slytherins were welcomed into Voldemort's fold with open arms. They celebrated the Boy Who Lived to Free Them from the Light's Tyranny, and several of the seventh years, including Blaise and Theo, became Inner Circle members.

The Weasley clan had been summoned as the fighting broke out, and were now locked in the Charms classroom, stunned and dismayed at the shocking turn of events. They had seen Harry Potter at the school, wielding his wand with an expertise that was frightening, and were sickened as they watched him decimate the forces of the Light. Members of the Order of the Phoenix tried to get to the boy, to perhaps control him, or at the very least render him unconscious and eliminate him as a current threat. However, there were Death Eater guards, as well as the entire Slytherin house that stood between them and their target. The Order was quickly subdued, and locked away in the Hufflepuff common room. Sirius and Remus were removed, and given an option. Since they were to be guardians of Harry, and since they had failed abysmally in their task, they were given the choice; either they could be permanently transformed into their alternate forms of wolf and dog, or they could suffer the same fate as the rest of the Order and be executed. They chose their canine forms; at least they could guard and protect Harry, and maybe gain his forgiveness down the line.

The transformations were painful, as their human minds fought against the idea of losing their humanity, but finally, after hours of waiting, a large, grey wolf and huge black dog trotted from the Potions classroom, running straight for the raven. Harry giggled with glee, kneeling down and burying his face in the fur of the wolf first, hugging him closely, before grabbing the dog and squeezing the stuffing out of him. Both animals wagged their tails fiercely, their eyes telegraphing their sorrow and regret at not protecting their cub better. They were still able to retain a small part of their human minds, and were able to understand and integrate themselves within the Death Eater community. Both were fitted with handsome black leather collars, studded with diamonds, emeralds, and rubies, and never wanted for a thing. They were well-fed and tended to, and soon forgot all about the Light.

Harry contributed greatly to the redecoration of the Great Hall, lending his magic to Riddle to torture the victims…er…decorations until they were just so. Harry laughed and laughed and laughed as each body was put in its appropriate place, tweaked until just the right amount of entrails were exposed or hanging, and adjusted and moved until they were perfect. Everlasting charms were cast over the tableaus, and the decorating was complete. Dumbledore was brought to the Hall after they were finished, and he stared around with horror, his azure eyes finally registering something other than boredom, or lechery. The horror on his face sent a thrill through Harry, and he stepped closer to the old man, Draco steps behind him.

"We're keeping you," the raven hissed at him, fury and madness glinting from his eyes. "I owe you." Turning, he looked at the Potions Master. "Severus, do you have that de-aging potion?" The man nodded, his obsidian eyes gleaming, and handed it to Harry. The raven turned back to the old man, holding out the vial. "You will take this potion." When the headmaster refused to take the vial, Harry bared his teeth in a snarl. "You will take this potion. We can do it the easy way or the hard way. Your choice. I guarantee, however, that you will not like the hard way." When the old man still refused to take the potion, Harry smiled widely, glee in his eyes. "Very well. Hard way it is." He closed his eyes, concentrating, and the cry of shock and pain made him smile as he opened his eyes. The headmaster was suddenly stiff, standing with his arms at ninety degree angles from his body. Harry ripped the sleeves of the old man's robes from his arms, exposing the paper-thin flesh, lined with blue veins. The raven then concentrated, making large bore needles appear and plunge themselves into the veins on the insides of the elbows. The old man cried out in pain, his blue eyes tearing, and watched with horror as rubber tubes attached themselves to the ends of the needles that stuck out from the arms. Again, Harry concentrated, and the potion seemed to siphon itself from the vial and into the rubber tubing, entering the old man's veins. The burn from the potion caused the man to scream, tears running freely from his eyes, and Harry smirked. "I told you, you wouldn't like the hard way." When the potion had been completely injected into Dumbledore's body, the tubing and needles disappeared, and the wounds sealed up. Everyone watched, fascinated, as the potion worked and Dumbledore was de-aged to an eleven year old boy. He had dark brown, curly hair, and his blue eyes looked innocent. The headmaster's memories of his life, however, were retained, and that knowledge bled from those blue eyes. Harry smirked again, calling forth a Death Eater named Johnson. "I want you to put him in the same dungeon room as my relatives. The potion will last for approximately four days. He is to remain with them for those four days. Whatever you may hear coming from that classroom, do not interfere." Those blue eyes widened as Dumbledore realized what punishment Harry had in store for him. He started to scream and cry and beg for forgiveness, but Harry turned a deaf ear to the pleas, watching with pleasure as the boy was dragged away.

"That's rather cruel," Draco murmured behind him. Harry spun to the Slytherin, his emerald eyes wide with hurt at the censure in the blond's voice.

"How could you say that, Angel? You know what that man did to me; what he subjected me to." Severus stepped to the pair, sliding a comforting arm across the raven's shoulders.

"Harry is right," the man said quietly. "Albus Dumbledore sent Harry to those pedophiles, and subjected, not only him, but other students to the same treatment. Albus molested Harry, and others, for years while he was headmaster. It is a fitting and just punishment."

"I know all this, Sev. I guess a part of me just thinks that no child should be subjected to that. Just for a moment, I forgot that it was the headmaster. I'm sorry, Raven. I didn't mean to hurt you." He stepped forward and engulfed the boy in his arms, murmuring in his ear. "I love you, Raven. I will always love you. You will always come first in my heart, my soul, my mind. Please, forgive me." Harry melted at the loving words, cuddling into the blond and burying his face into the Slytherin's neck.

* * *

"You wished to see me, My Lord?" Draco bowed at the waist, respect and affection in his face for the man on the throne. Draco and Tom Riddle had developed a father-son relationship since he had come to them at fifteen, and Voldemort was proud of the blond Slytherin. He was the Minister of Magic, and had complete control of, not only the British wizarding world, but the entire wizarding world. Somehow, Malfoy had engineered, through Slytherin cunning, and the combined magical power of himself and Potter, to overtake the entire wizarding world. Voldemort remained behind the scenes, controlling things from Hogwarts. Pride glowed from those crimson eyes as he looked on his protégé, and that pride deepened as he looked at Draco's bonded, standing next to him. Potter had been a surprise, and a welcome addition to the ranks. He took the mark at sixteen, but his magic had altered it enough that it was unique. Along with the skull and serpent, there was a dragon, wings spread, that would enfold the mark when trouble brewed, alerting others who shared the addition. Only four others shared the dragon addition; Severus, Draco, Neville, and Voldemort. Harry had a personal link with the other four, as they were the only people he trusted, and for a year, that dragon had remained peaceful and docile. War had disappeared under the combined rule of Draco and Tom, and Harry was responsible for much of that.

It was Harry's notoriety that influenced the entirety of the wizarding world; that convinced them that they would be better off obeying Draco, and by extension, Voldemort. Harry's violence and madness gave everyone pause, especially when he wiped out entire muggle cities, converting them to wizarding property with the wave of a hand. Slowly but surely, Harry Potter was converting the entire planet into a wizarding society. Those in the muggle world with magical ability were brought to the castle and tested extensively. Depending on the strength of their power base, they were placed into several categories. Some were sent for magical military training; some were sent for general magical training. Some were used as little more than house elves, as their power was weak at best. Squibs were used for menial labor, such as building and laboring in the fields. Tom Riddle was over the moon as their society advanced by degrees, and the muggles slowly became extinct.

"Yes, Draco. It seems that you're rule is being spread a little too thin, due to Harry's phenomenal invasions into the muggle world. I feel it is time to apportion different wizarding societies to others, and allow you to concentrate solely on Europe. I will leave it up to you and Harry to decide who will be in charge of the rest of the wizarding world."

"Thank you, My Lord. I believe you would be perfect to take charge of the Americas. There is still enough violence and hatred in that area of the world that your influence would be greatly appreciated." Riddle bowed his head in acknowledgement of the compliment, smiling widely. "Besides, I think it is high time that Lord Voldemort stop hiding behind a figurehead and do what comes naturally." Tom flushed at the backhanded insult, his crimson eyes mock glaring at the blond, who just smirked at him. "Longbottom would be perfect for the Australian continent." Neville's eyebrows shot into his hairline and he blushed with pleasure at the confidence. He nodded, pleased, his honey eyes glowing. "Blaise would be perfect for the Asian continent, and Theo would be perfect for the African continent. Antarctica can be left alone for now; I do not believe it will be settled for many years to come."

"You already have the names picked," Riddle said, surprised. "Have you and Harry discussed this before?"

"Yes, My Lord. Harry wants to have children, and he knows it will not happen as long as I continue to have control over everything. We had discussed who was most trustworthy and capable, and he came up with all the names."

"Will his…madness not interfere with children?" Severus was quick to ask, as he was the one who had to help the raven through some of his worst attacks. Draco looked at his godfather, his silver eyes soft at the love and concern in the obsidian eyes.

"Harry's madness is a…contrived madness. His darkness has always been there, hidden. He had heard from others about the expectations placed on him, and their notions of who he was supposed to be. The abuse he suffered fed his darkness. His soul was greatly damaged by the pain and suffering inflicted on him, but he maintained a shield around his darkness. As a child, he was unable to shield himself from the pain, and we all saw it. As he got older, the pain was put away. Saved. Savored. His darkness needed it to grow. What he shows you, what he shows everyone, is his way of hiding the darkness. Only I get to see the darkness. His beautiful darkness." Harry blushed at the fire and passion in his love's eyes, and he smiled, his eyes glowing, the darkness swirling in their depths. "Our children will be beautiful and dark and lovely."

"All those named by Draco to take over the other continents, please step forward." Blaise, Theo, and Neville each stepped forward, their chests puffed out and pride in their eyes. "Blaise, Theo, please hold your left arms out." The two Slytherins did as told, and Harry pushed the sleeves back on their arms, exposing their Dark Marks. "What you are receiving now is an addition to your Dark Marks. This addition is only for the most trusted of you, and it will link you to Neville, Draco, Severus, Harry, and myself. It will provide us with the ability to know when something is wrong, or if something troubles you." Harry wrapped his hands around the marks and allowed his magic to funnel into their arms. The boys jumped as they felt the tingle of magic, and moments later, they were released and left gaping at their arms where a dragon with outstretched wings sat perched behind the skull and snake. "The dragon's wings will engulf the Mark should any crisis occur, or should any of you be put into danger. The name of the person in danger will write itself along the outside of the wings, and we will be able to respond immediately." Both boys looked into the emerald eyes of the boy standing before them, and they saw the darkness, and the sanity.

"Thank you, Harry, for your trust and faith," Blaise said, his voice choked. Harry just grinned, hiding his darkness behind the madness. He turned to the rest of the gathering, and they all flinched at the insanity swirling in the boy's eyes.

"Now," Draco said, smiling widely. "There is someone that needs punishment. Mulciber continues to defy the status quo, and continues to insult me by coveting what is mine. Apparently his time under torture after the death of Dolohov had not impressed upon him the severity of the transgression. I can never come up with a suitable punishment that would…encourage the man to behave, so I will leave the choice of punishment to Harry." The raven beamed at his mate, thrilled that he could torture someone. His darkness climbed through him, coloring everything, until nothing of Harry was left but the darkness. Draco trembled, desire in his silver eyes, as he watched the darkness overtake his mate._ Merlin_, he thought distractedly, _he's beautiful like that_. Everyone watching saw only the insanity, and they quailed as those eyes scanned the room. Mulciber was rudely thrust into the center of the Hall; no one else wanted to incur the wrath of the raven. He stumbled before falling to his hands and knees in front of Harry and Draco, and they watched as he trembled. He lifted his head and looked at the pair, and desire flared in his dark eyes as he took in the lithe form of the raven. Harry smirked, his darkness pleased. Draco's eyes flared with rage and he started to shake with the force of it. Harry's hand reached out and ensnared the blond's, stroking his thumb across the knuckles. Draco calmed, feeling the darkness engulf him as well. He smirked, knowing that Harry would suitably punish the transgressor. The raven pointed his wand at the kneeling man and whispered one word.

"_Castro_." Comprehension dawned in the man's eyes as he felt his genitals ripped from his body by the curse. He screamed in horrified pain, blood staining the front of his robes as it gushed freely from his groin. His hands clutched at the now-empty spot, staining with his blood, as he hunched over, screaming endlessly at the pain and terror. Harry then whispered a strong healing spell, closing the ragged wound and leaving a bunched scar and emptiness to remind the man that he should never covet what wasn't his. The lesson wasn't lost on anyone else in the room, either. Many of the men winced and clutched at themselves, sympathetic pains rocketing through them at the thought of losing their bits so violently.

"You are now a eunuch," Voldemort said, laughter in his voice. He had greatly enjoyed the show. "You will not be able to provide any Death Eater children to help our ranks grow. _Redimio veneficus_. You will go out and work the fields with the rest of the squibs." Mulciber stumbled to his feet, his eyes on the floor and tears streaming as he staggered out of the Great Hall. "Let this be a lesson to everyone," the Dark Lord continued. "Harry belongs to Draco. No one but his own inner circle is to touch him. Ever. Now go." The room cleared with alarming alacrity, leaving only Severus, Neville, Blaise, Theo, Draco, Harry, and Tom, who was looking at the raven with pride. "Well done, Harry. You are indeed a wondrous addition to my ranks and I am proud to claim you as one of my own." He turned to the other three, measuring their worth. "You are to be in charge of entire wizarding continents. Harry has done a remarkable job in clearing the planet of the muggle infestation. He has shown a remarkable trust and faith in the three of you. Please do not disappoint. Severus will prepare portkeys for the three of you to take your rightful places as rulers of the continents. Dismissed."

* * *

"Draco!" Harry gasped, doubled over. The blond rushed to his mate's side and grabbed him.

"Harry?"

"My water just broke!" he whimpered, grunting as the labor pains began. Draco's mercury eyes widened, and he hurriedly hustled the raven to the infirmary, where Severus was holed up, restocking the healing potions stores. Madame Pomfrey, who had never supported Dumbledore, was allowed to leave with her family and remain neutral. She stopped by on occasion for a visit, continually impressed and proud at the progress the wizarding world had seen since being under the purview of Voldemort and Draco. Severus looked up as the two hustled into the room, his eyes widening as he saw the pain wreathing Harry's pale face.

"Uncle Sev!" the blond shouted, panicked. "Harry's in labor!" He rushed the raven to the first bed, laying him gently down and hovering, not knowing what to do. Harry grabbed Draco's hand, squeezing comfortingly, and looked into widened obsidian eyes.

"It is a good thing that I have healer training," he muttered to himself as he vanished Harry's robes, putting him into a hospital gown. The raven gasped in shock at his sudden lack of suitable clothing, and the Potions Master spared a smirk before concentrating on the task at hand. He placed Harry in position, and readied the instruments he'd need to perform the caesarean. He flipped the gown up, exposing Harry to all and sundry, and Draco growled an intense warning. Flushing, Severus made sure to ward the doors to prevent gawkers, and began to birth Harry's child. He sterilized and anaesthetized the boy's belly before he picked up a scalpel and gently cut down Harry's abdomen, from below his diaphragm to just above his pelvic girdle. He reached into the cut, feeling around until he felt the head of the baby. He put his hands into the incision and grasped the head and shoulders of the babe, then he slowly worked the child from the opening. The head popped free, and Severus gently worked the shoulders from the incision, Harry wincing and groaning at the strange feel of something huge being pulled from his body. Draco's silver eyes were wide as he watched his child being born, and he gasped when the child was finally freed, pride welling up at the fine son Harry had given him. He leaned over and gently kissed the raven, all the love and passion he felt for the boy in that kiss. Harry blushed, then groaned and shifted, gasping in pain. Severus' eyebrows bunched into a frown, and he felt around the edges of the incision, surprise flaring in those obsidian eyes as he felt the form of another child. He quickly reached in and grasped the head and shoulders of the second baby, pulling her free of Harry's makeshift womb. The raven sighed in relief as his daughter was born, and Severus quickly cleaned both children, wrapping them in blankets and placing them in bassinets until he finished tending to Harry.

He helped to gently remove the afterbirth, then sealed up the incision, cleaning the raven of all blood and secretions before he handed the boy to Draco and the girl to Harry. The couple looked at their children, love in their eyes as they took in the perfect little forms cuddling up to them.

"What will you name them?" Severus asked quietly. Harry and Draco exchanged looks before smiling fondly at the dour man.

"The boy will be Severus Neville Malfoy." Severus' eyebrows hit his hairline, and a sheen of tears filmed his eyes. He bowed his head at the honor. "The girl will be Tomasina Lily Malfoy." Voldemort, who had broken the wards and had walked in at the very end, gasped. Everyone turned to see his flushed face and crimson eyes glowing with pride and joy. "Yes, My Lord. We felt it would be…fitting to name our children for the men who had saved Harry. Who had given him a life when no one else would, or could. We would be honored if the both of you would consent to be their godfathers." Riddle stepped closer to the bed to look at his namesake, his godchildren.

Both had wispy silvery blonde hair, porcelain skin, and aristocratic features. Their eyes, however, were…unusual. Instead of emerald or silver, they were one of each. Each child had one green eye and one silver eye. The darkness glowed from their eyes, and Harry smirked proudly, knowing that his children would be the beginning of a new era of fear. His children would bring the darkness to life.


End file.
